Enemies No More
by Snowdra
Summary: What happens when Jimmy finds out about the shooting and Bosco?


Enemies No More

By Snowdra

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not cute Bosco or Faith or the music or the computer I'm using or the air I'm breathing or the chair... but I have my cats... wait... they own me... I have nothing to my name so don't bother suing me, I'll give you nothing.

**Author's notes:** My first fanfic, comments always appreciated good or bad, but if you don't like it tell me why. In **bold** is Jimmy Remembering his conversation with Kim. The song is called 'Not too Far From Here.'

**Summary:** What happens when Jimmy finds out about the shooting, and Bosco?

The day had been one of a relaxful day, sitting around watching TV with Joey after they came back from the park. Jimmy was flipping through the channels when he noticed the picture of Mercy Hospital. This immediately caught his attention; the word "shooting" scared the hell out of him, a thousand possibilities ran through his mind, a gangster Kim brought in, revenge. Why didn't Kim tell him when he called not too long ago when she told him that she was pregnant or did it happen after? Jimmy called her again in search for answers.

"What happened today? News says there was a shooting, why didn't you tell me?" Jimmy was furious, but kept his voice calm.

"I was in shock, and besides, I wanted to tell you in person." Kim closed her eyes, fresh memories of what just happened danced in front of her mind. "I'm coming home right now and I'll explain it all to you."

Jimmy knew it must have been pretty bad by the way his future wife sounded. Her voice was one that had been through hell and stayed awhile before coming back. When she showed up at the door her expression agreed with the pain in her voice.

Not wanting to press the subject, he let her take her time and sit down before telling him. "Um..." she faltered. "There were four gunmen that came into the hospital, and they were looking for Cruz, Faith and Bosco." Kim took a deep breath as the image of the man with a gun pointed at her demanding the ware-abuts of the three. "A few people got hurt, Carlos got thrown through a window, a cop almost got strangled to death, a husband of a patient got shot..." After this, Kim never wanted to remember this day. "A rooky cop got killed and..." nothing could brace Jimmy for what he heard next. The information surprisingly scared him, he didn't know why he cared so much, but he sat there for a moment just thinking.

"I...I'll be right back, I have to go... do something." Jimmy was in a daze. The only thing he remembered to bring was his black leather jacket and his keys. The next thing he knew he was in front of the hospital, staring at the open doors, he slowly stepped inside. His mind was somewhere else.

**"Bosco..." Kim faltered.**

**"What, what happened to Bosco?" Jimmy asked.**

**"When the gunmen first entered into the hospital, one of them started to fire, there was no warning, they just started shooting..." Kim once again paused. **

Jimmy walked up to the desk, "Boscorelli?" His voice was quiet and raspy. Proctor saw Jimmy and showed him the way to the ICU room.

**"He jumped in front of Faith, he saved her life, they don't know if he'll make it." Kim's eyes started to tear.**

A guard was posted outside the door, Nurse Proctor showed her badge. As Jimmy slowly pushed open the door, his heart filled with fear.

**"How bad?" Jimmy looked into Kim's eyes**

**"His face was deeply cut, and he was shot four times."**

A white bandage coved most of Bosco's face; his white shirt showed the cold stain of blood, blue sheets surrounded Bosco's still form. The machines keeping him alive stood on ether side of the bed. Jimmy pulled up a seat beside Bosco and sat. "Why do I care so much, I've hated you for so long. We put each other through hell with all our pranks."

_Somebody's down to their last dime,_

_Somebody's running out of time  
Not too far from here  
Somebody's got nowhere else to go,_

_Somebody needs a little hope  
Not too far from here_

"I had time to think about it... and decided... I know why we can't stand each other. We are each other's worst fear, we can see our selves as we are, as other people see us, hot-headed and heroes, we live for the glory and the action. In our own ways we are the same, we're the hero type, egos the size of a phone book, with as many names of people who want us dead or dying. Today, so I hear, you did the most heroic thing, you beat me, I could never top that. I can go into any burning building, but taking a bullet or for someone, I would like to think that I could, and I would but the consequences are..." Jimmy looked over Bosco's still form. "Well I guess you know... I've been shot before it screws with your mind, but someday you'll get over it, I did, just barely... when I see you here, I see me back in the hospital bed with the injury, now I know how Kim felt," Jimmy looked down at Bosco's hand and picked it up and held it in his. "You can get better now, Faith is waiting for you and so is your mom.

"Today Bosco, you made a difference, I hope you know that, listen to me, you have to wakeup... wakeup for Faith, she needs you man, and besides, I miss beating down on your ass. You had to go and be the hero didn't you, but you can't help it, can you? You and me, we could've made one hell-of-a team."

_And I may not know their name,_

_But I'm praying just the same  
That you'll use me,_

_Lord to wipe away the tears  
'Cause somebody's crying,_

_Not too far from here._

Jimmy walked out of that hospital, with a since that someday Bosco would be okay, if only for time, and Faith. A voice whispered in his mind's ear, "You got to get better; this bullet, it's nothing... can't... stop you... I miss beating down on your ass... he... him self..." The memory was faint, who said that to him, when?

Jimmy returned home, the sun had long ago set and Joey asleep in his bed, the clock read a little after ten. Jimmy went to bed with an eased heart, but he didn't understand why. He quickly fell asleep.

White light, it was so bright, the loss of pain and absents of any feeling held him in an embrace that couldn't be shaken. Numbness was all around him and closing in, but he wasn't afraid, he welcomed the lack of feeling, where there is no feeling, there is no pain. Little by little, the light seeped away, leaving confusion and awareness, this was not where he wanted to be, he wanted to go back to the unfeeling light. Muffled voices from far away started to become close and louder.

_Somebody's troubled and confused,_

_Somebody's got nothing left to lose  
Not too far from here  
Somebody's forgotten how to trust,_

_And somebody's dying for love  
Not too far from here_

Someone was next to him, "listen to me, you have to wakeup... wakeup for Kim, she needs you, you got to get better; this bullet, it's nothing, for a New York firefighter. You can't let this stop you, get better man, besides; I miss beating down on your ass. You don't have to worry, we found him, and he killed him self." The footsteps slowly exited the room, but stopped for a second and left.

_It may be a stranger's face,_

_But I'm praying for Your grace  
To move in me and take away the fear  
'Cause somebody's hurting,_

_Not too far from here_

Jimmy's spirit left his body and stood next to the bed where his body laid. Time slowed and started to rewind, a cop walked backwards towards the sleeping form and turned around to face the still form, Jimmy saw the cop's face, it was Bosco, time continued to rewind, Jimmy closed his eyes. When he reopened them he was laying on the road the smell of fire around him, time continued to go backwards, Jimmy fell up, and stood as a bullet exited his body, he looked up, it was the man who claimed to be a firefighter, time played normal and the bullet reentered his body and he fell back to the ground, Jimmy closed his eyes. When he reopened them he was in a small room with Bosco pacing across the room, Faith sitting in a chair, Cruz was across the room sitting in front of a window, and Davis stood next to a vending machine.

Jimmy looked around there was no one else in the room, he was taken by surprised when Bosco came up and stood beside him. "This is the part I hate." Jimmy looked from one Bosco to the other.

_Help me Lord, not to turn away from pain  
Help me not to rest while those around me weep  
Give me Your strength and compassion  
When somebody finds the road of life too steep_

_Somebody's troubled and confused,_

_Somebody's got nothing left to lose  
Not too far from here_

"You don't go to war with the New York Police Department." Cruz said as Faith looked up.

"Guys," four men with ski masks and automatic weapons jogged past the window. One stopped in font of the window, "Guys." Faith stood, Cruz dropped to the ground, Ty hid in the corner behind the vending machine, but Bosco, grabbed Faith and together they fell to the floor. Other screams and gun fire erupted throughout the ER. Ty was first to fire back, and then Cruz fired, killing the gun man. The volley of bullets stopped their attack on the small room.

_Somebody's forgotten how to trust,_

_And somebody's dying for love  
Not too far from here_

_Now I'm letting down my guard_

_And I'm opening my heart_

Bosco looked over at his body and Faith. "But I wouldn't change anything I did." Jimmy looked over and saw as Faith rolled Bosco's body over, and Jimmy saw Bosco's bloody face. The firefighter watched in silent horror as the scene played out in front of him; he saw Bosco's body being dragged and the streak of blood on the floor. "I guess we're more alike than we'll ever know." Bosco walked over to Faith and looked into her face. "Jimmy?" Jimmy didn't look away from Faith crouching over her partner's bloody body. "Thanks for returning the favor." A small tear rolled down the man's face.

_Help me speak Your love to every needful ear  
Someone is waiting, not too far from here_

_Someone is waiting, not too far from here_

The dream rewound once again every thing was as it began, Bosco pacing, and the men running past. Jimmy looked at Bosco. "We've got to warn them." He tried to warn the people in the room. "Get down! Their coming!" But the scene replayed like a bad record.

"Why are you here?" Jimmy finally asked the second Bosco.

"I will remain here until I wake, then I can live in life, but till then..." he trailed off. "I'll remain here." Gunfire erupted once again as Bosco jumped in front of Faith. "Now go from here, the past can't be changed, but the future can be shaped and designed. It's never too late to help the future, but the past stays as it was forever." Black surrounded Jimmy, "if I don't see you congratulations on the baby girl." the last thing he saw was Bosco's spirit sit on one of the chairs and watched over and over as the nightmare play through and through.

Darkness followed with the lingering of a phrase, "Hope lives in the darkest recesses, and in the deepest schisms of the human heart. This is where I wait; it is where all the souls wait."

_Someone is waiting, not too far from here..._


End file.
